minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 8
Cooking Show! Part 1 How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, coming to you live from L.A.! That's right, I'm here in L.A.--for the MCSM Cooking Show! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! Nikki & Nick: 'Helloooooooooo Wikia! One of my friendly neighborhood Wikiers, Random-Rengeki, wanted all the girls (yes, including my OCs) to face off in a head-to-head-to-head-to-how many other female heads we have in a cooking show! So, being the adventurous person I am, I accepted it! I can't WAIT to see who will throw down, and who will be thrown down! The Contestants: Petra Jenny Olivia Ellegaard Nikki Perry Leah Ally The Judges: Jesse Lukas Axel Gabriel Soren Magnus Ivor Jet Nick Oliver I think that's everyone? Good! Girls, your kitchen will be over there! '''Olivia: '''Wait a second! Waiting a second. '''Jenny: '''Har-har. But don't you mean kitchen-S? No, I meant ''kitchen. ''Singular. I was too cheap to rent out more, so I only got one. '''Petra: '''DO YOU TORTURE US BECAUSE IT FEEDS YOUR SOUL OF DARKNESS?! Hehe. ''Yes. '''Petra: ':| I-I wasn't serious... That's a good warrior. Now, get cooking! All Girls: '*run to kitchen* While they're off preparing their meals, we're going to do some dares and questions! So, Jesse, StormsandWolves wants the enchanted flint and steel so he can meet all the other YouTubers. Do you agree? (Ha, I'd like to see him make THIS question emotional) Question #4 '''Jesse: '''Uh...sorry, dude, but I can't. I'm sure they're happy being alone where they are now. Even though Sparklez and Lizzie DID die...man, I still feel guilty. ...ARE YOU FRIGGIN SERIOUS?! End of Question Wow, that was fast. Well, all other dares concerned one of the girls, so we can't really do them this time. Now what? '''Lukas: '''We could play FNAF. Oh-hoh-hoh! Bad choice of words, Lukas. But great idea! COMMERCIAL BREAK '''Jesse: '''Why are we all playing together? '''Ivor: '''That strange host said it would be horrifyingly morbid, full of death and terror, nightmare-fueling-- '''Magnus: '''Dude! Just say scary. '''Lukas: '''Checking the cameras...wait a sec--where's the rabbit, where's the rabbit?! '''Gabriel: '''Stay calm, gentlemen! There is no need to panic. '''Lukas: '*switches camera to "West Hall Corner," where Bonnie is* 'Gabriel: '''I was lying. PANICPANICPANIC! '''Jesse: '''You sound like Stampy. '''Gabriel: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(Who's Stampy?)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '''Lukas: '*shuts door* Hey! Chica's gone! FIND CHICA, DAMNIT! I'M TERRIFIED OF HER! 'Lukas: '*frantically switching cameras* I'm trying! I can't see her! Check the kitchen! 'Lukas: '''That one doesn't even work! '''Soren: '''Oh my Notch! Freddy's not on stage! '''Ivor: '''WHY IS PIRATE COVE WIDE OPEN?! '''Jesse: '''They're all after us! What do we do?! '''Freddy: '*anamotronic scream* '''Everyone: ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' 'Lukas: '''Where'd HE come from?! *evil eye* You never shut the left door, did you? '''Lukas: '...Uh...Oops. Normally, I'd KILL you, but you're one of the cooking judges, so I'll let you off with a faceplam. *facepalms* '''Nick: '''Um, hey Shipper. Nick? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping the other OCs set up the judges table? '''Nick: '''I know, but we're out of time. We'll have to make this a two-parter? Wait, rewind. We're NOT doing this all in one go? '''Nick: '''Um, no, doesn't look like it. YAY! That means I get to beat up Lukas for losing FNAF for us! '''Lukas: '''WHAT?! Get over here, Blondie! But first, that's all the time we have, folks! Don't fret, this dare's not over yet! (Oh look, that rhymed) If you could do me a favor, and hold all your dares and questions so I could finish this, that would be GREAT. Sorry to place a barricade. Nick, could you handle the outro? Nikki's a little busy in the kitchen, and I need to crush that gel-wearing moron. '''Nick: '''Yeah, okay. Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts